cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Exemplar
Exemplar is a pure light element. He was the former templar because of Flamis menacing goals. He left his job because he was afraid to be targeted by Flamis. He was involved in this crisis so that he could hide to the whole world. He still a Legendary after leaving his position as the templar master. He formerly disguised as the handyman to find Masara. He is the best and prominent light user that blinds all of the devils mind in the battlefield. He even making a line of destruction in the battlefield to make a hole to the opponent's formation. Then he also break the building like he did it to the fountain trying to destroy. And he is the most intelligent weapon of Cloud Line: Legends. Story Apollo mentions about Exemplar when he was still in the temple. He explained how he prayed and Apollo also visits this temple to talk about to become promoted to legendary. Legendary Before the creation of Cloud Line, it is the very first weapon who fully evolve and become the first templar. This weapon builds the first temple with modest background. Exemplar influences those other weapon to become one of them to be aggressor and think observer in manage to keep himself seating the throne as master templar. Jayvees does know him because Exemplar was baptizing his son to become an excellent weapon. It is hearing the news that Flamis destroys that city he serve for five hundred years shocking that the templars who witnessing it. It decapitating the Templar by itself if they didn't tell about their leader because it has some business to do so. Exemplar faces him with his resignation of the title of Master Templar that will make uproar of all Templar so he must find this right one to promote to become Master Templar this will see that weapon must be ally of protagonist and very brave against the antagonist this will serve to be another pure light weapon. For now on, he is Legendary after he begin his resignation. Chilling Volcano Exemplar disguised as handyman in his first appearance to look up with Masara following to the training areas. When that female weapon was saved by Masara from that crazy weapon he finds out that Masara is the missionary and ask why the missionaries do that job of breeding. Masara shocked about Exemplars question so he could impossible to answer. He show his real identity to Masara which he was shock and know that is the former templar name Exemplar. Exemplar wants Masara to join the party to find the important place of Lloren to search first the whereabouts of library behind in this town. He ask question to the residents but later he ask another one that he/she could responds that library is in the side of fountain of the entrance. Masara sees the explosion and later the fight made from Masara and Bankhar with Blazahar. He goes to Masara but Shrimpin came first and he is going to help Masara and stop the fight.Chapter 2: New Cloud Line As the four competitors facing each other. Exemplar stops to show Blazahar's attack but he can't sense any damage on it. Blazahar taking his all powers but Exemplar is going to hit with it but cannot damage so he parry it. However, Bankhar move to the fountain to control against him and Shrimpin. Shrimpin got suffer from Bankhar's power when Lakido activates Dark World he want to destroy Shrimpin with one hit using Dark Sword but Exemplar uses his Skill] Blind Light to stop its blacken the sky and saving Shrimpin from him. Bankhar having an immense teamwork with Shrimpin to use their first skill to fight Dark Whip. There's more that the First Skill did Exemplar possessed is called Reversal Light which this is not defensive but it is for supporting ability that attack an extra skill. A Third Skill came from his form is exploding itself with chagrin horizontally, pointing to the opponent after five second he shoots a cylindrical laser on the fountain or Bankhar. But Blazahar and Lakido trying to block it by themselves.Chapter 3: Manipulated Fountain His third skill was used to defeat Bankhar's possessing fountain in the fight. Blazahar and Shrimpin uses their all strength but failed and incapacitated but another one weapon going to block by its defense skill ability and success. Exemplar crying to that weapon and appeared and introduces himself as Jakobar and shock to hear about the advent of anti-pagan. Another weapon join forces and telling him to leave for the life and farm. Shrimpin knows the weakness of Earth element is Water element but he don't understand how it works. After the defeat of Jakobar he healed them all including himself. Chapter 4: Heathen Slayer Lapizlazuli's goal Exemplar is not injured but lying down and waiting for Masara's aid against Jakobar.Chapter 5: Light Team of Gold, Sun and Star Also he was with Masara to search the semi-precious stone in the lake and he fought Lapizlazuli.Chapter 6: Lapis Lazuli When they are struck because of a Seven Warlords Masara uses Volcano Cut to blast a one warlord. They decide to leave and go to the town and leave Lapizlazuli to fight all of the warlords.Chapter 7: Seven Warlords Skills Trivia *Pope Benedict the XVI resigning his title of become a Pope because he is too old to serve. It was same for Exemplar resigning his title of become a Master Templar but not the highest rank because he is too old and afraid for being beheaded for its death (rust). *When he disguised as Handyman that is confirmed to be a male weapon since from the start. References Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of March 2013 Category:March Creations Category:Legendary Category:Light Category:Pure Light Category:Magical Category:Weapons Category:Chilling Volcano Weapons Category:Blade Category:Masters Category:Protagonist